


reach for strength

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Reunion in Aman.





	reach for strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elwen (Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley/gifts).



  
When last they saw each other, more than a thousand years past, she was wounded, and he lent her strength.  
Now Celebrian stands healed, and full of light, and Elrond comes to her at the end of his Long Defeat, drained with the loss of Vilya's power, and bringing word of Arwen's choice.


End file.
